For centuries, floors have been swept with the aid of a broom constituted by a handle and a brush, a dustpan and a refuse can. The function of the broom is to collect together the dust intended to be picked up in the dustpan, so the dust can be thrown in the refuse can. These three elements: the broom, dustpan and refuse can, are independent implements, which are gathered together in order for sweeping to be effective. It is therefore necessary for the operator to effect two manipulations--(1) to gather together the broom, the dustpan and the refuse can, and (2) to take them to the place to be swept. The obvious consequence is a loss of time and efficiency, as these implements are generally not kept in the same place. Furthermore, when sweeping stairs, the presence of a refuse can or of a dustpan placed on the floor might cause the operator to trip.
It should be emphasized that the operator often works in places which are poorly illuminated, such as cellars, underground car parks, tradesmen's staircases and that his/her safety, and that of possible passers-by, particularly elderly people, are jeopardized by the dustpans and refuse cans placed on the floor. Moreover, the refuse cans and the dustpans can be easily knocked over, which may require additional sweeping. These drawbacks are such that certain operators are obliged to carry out their cleaning chores by fixing a refuse bag on their belt, which is particularly unhygienic and dangerous.
Furthermore, the operator needs to move the dustpan and refuse can constantly, which requires of him/her efforts of which the accomplishment procures no noteworthy improvement in the quality or efficiency of the sweeping.
Two types of devices are known which tend, on the one hand, to reduce these efforts and displacements of the operator to recover and bring the refuse can to the place where he/she has collected together the refuse thanks to the broom in order precisely to transfer it into the refuse can, and, on the other hand, to avoid the risks of someone tripping over the dustpan and refuse can placed on the floor during the sweeping operation:
DE 9112801 discloses a broom comprising a handle and a brush combined with a bucket fixed on the handle of the broom and a removable dustpan likewise attached to this handle whose bottom partially covers the bucket. The principal object of DE 9112801 is to avoid unnecessary displacements for the sweeper by fixing the bucket acting as recipient in a non-removable manner on the handle of the broom so that it rests on the upper part of the brush. Thus, even if the sweeper is negligent or absent-minded, he can never forget the bucket at a place different from the one where he is and where he will have piled up the refuse. To prevent the operator from separating the bucket from the broom, the handle of the broom passes through one of the walls of the bucket, which makes it necessary to have a second small brush to pick up the refuse and transfer it to the bucket. This hinders the sweeper in his movements. PA1 FR 731 374 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,481 disclose boxes adapted to contain the sweepings picked up by a broom. These boxes comprise either an opening door, or an articulation to render them pivoting or both. Each box is fixed at the end of a handle in order to avoid bending down during refuse collection. The broom is hooked on said handle and/or fitted in the box once tipped back into vertical position for transport. These devices reduce the efforts of the operator who no longer needs to bend down, but he must separate the box from the handle of the broom during the sweeping operation, which either immobilizes one of the operator's hands if the operator does not want to put it down, which limits sweeping efficiency, or necessitates placing said box at a spot distinct from the place of sweeping.